


Beaumont, is it?

by SweetInzanity



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Short & Sweet, Sticks & Stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInzanity/pseuds/SweetInzanity





	Beaumont, is it?

Takes place in the tent in the mountains the morning after Zane’s birthday.

As Zane lay in the small tent, he sensed that he was being watched. He opened his eyes.

“Morning, birthday boy,” Ty greeted, smiling broadly.

“Morning, Beaumont,” Zane replied with a smirk.

The color drained from Ty’s face.

“What ... who ... did Deuce tell you?” Ty demanded. “Asshole.”

“Nope. Deuce kept your secret. Blame Earl. He’s the one who called you by your ... name. Beaumont.”

“When?” Ty asked.

“Before we went after the bad guys,” Zane responded. Earl had called Ty “Beaumont“ and “coward” in the same sentence, but Zane was not going to bring that up now. Or possibly ever.

“Well, shit, Zane Zachary.”

“Well, shit, Beaumont Tyler.”

Ty stared at Zane in silence.

“What, at a loss for words, baby?” Zane asked.

Ty still appeared to be flustered. It was an unusual state of being.

“You’re kinda cute like this.” Zane hesitated before adding, “Beaumont.”

Ty groaned and collapsed on top of his lover. “Shut up, Z.Z.”


End file.
